Grandmother Maries All Purpose Potion's
by SectumsempraSammy
Summary: A orphaned girl living with her potion making grandmother meets a new friend, and goes out to see the world. Yes, i know its a bad summary. Don't know if imma make it a romance, maybe just best buddie themed.
1. Chapter 1

"Badda-Bing, badda-boom!"  
"What?"

"I don't know.. why don't you tell me?"

"Your the one who said it, Samantha.."

"Whoa! Grandma! You calling me an idiot? Well, yeah.. I admit I an an idiot every now and again."

"Well, could you stay here and watch shop, I have to go get some supplies."

"Okay, Bye Grandma."

The echo of a door slamming shut floated over to Sam's ears as she stood in the back of the old potion shop at the rear of the village. She twiddled a old, but gently used wooden spoon between her thumb and fore finger, waiting for her Grandmother Marie to get back from wherever it is that she went to get supplies. Placing the spoon between her teeth, she tasted the mixture of ingredients that made the potion, that was sitting in the old cauldron brewing slowly on the fire, unique. Sam wandered over the the tiny window placed at the top of the wall at the back, a privacy window that she could only look out of if she stood on a stool. I was not much, but it was enough. She could not go out a lot, her Grandmother would get to worried if she went to far, she had never even been out of Kakariko Village, the place that had been her home since her parents had died when Gannondorf took over the kingdom.

Not many came to the potion shop, so she never worried about having someone come in while her Grandmother Marie was out, but every now and then, it did happen. And she would have to deal with them, finding potions, giving refills, or reciting a list of what potions they had to offer. Sam continued to stare out of the window, looking over at the entrance to the village. As she looked Simon, their pet Tiger, wandered over and gave Sam a little growl, complaining that he was hungry.

"Hey Simon, how are you?" she said, jumping off of the stool. Simon made an agitated growl at her "how are you?" approach, as she attempted to not have to find him food to eat. Simon made a loud purr, and rubbed his face against her leg. Sam bent down to look at the little tiger, "Your such a house cat."

Simon's tail twitched at this, he hated the 'C' word. Sam scratched the tame tiger behind the ears, "Hungry?" he let out an affectionate growl. Sam straitened up and looked at the top cupboard, the one that held the chickens. Sam didn't like the idea of having to feed little Simon a chicken – most likely one from the village – but he loved it. Opening the cupboard door, the annoying squeak rang out though the small room. She and her Grandmother hated the sound, but it was like a warning if Simon decided to get sneaky.

"Sorry, Simon. All out of chicken." Sam said, shutting the door with a creak. Simon glared up at the door, as if he was trying to make chickens appear. She went and got a small bowl with the name 'Simon' written messily on it and poured milk into it, finally setting it in front of the agitated tiger. Simon looked up at her like she was insane. "Hey! When hungry, one is not choosy about what one eats!" Sam said in her defense. Simon let out a growl and started to lap up the milk.

"Such a sweet kitty." Sam said as she walked away, hearing a growl behind her. She went over to the fire and stirred the blue potion in the cauldron. The smell of mushrooms filled her nose as smoke rose up. A quiet knock came from the front. Sam went to go see who it was.

"Hey, Samantha! Hows it been?" Levie asked her. The teenage boy who ran the medical shop right next to them.

Sam smiled at the ignoramus, who always thought that he had the best hair in the entire land of Hyrule. "Hey, Levie. Its been good, kinda slow. But it is always like that in the summer."

Levie looked at her, "I meant how have you been.. not your Grandmother Marie's shop."

"Oh.. great. Simon is back there complaining about not having any chickens." Sam said, pointing behind her at the closed beaded door. Levie looked at the colorful beads that formed a picture of a sunset.

"Awee, poor Simon. Why don't you go and get one from that chicken lady over in the village?" Levie wondered. Sam picked up the small tiger that had wandered from the backrooms and stroked his head. "Can't. I have to watch the place." Sam muttered annoyed, wishing she could get Simon some food.  
"Dude, just go and get one. Its not far and its not like you wont have to later." Levie answered. Sam looked down at the purring tiger. "Screw it, I will." She put the tiger on a soft stack of beaded pillows in the corner and jumped the counter. "Lets go, Levie"

Ripping open the wooden door, they ventured outside. Up and through Levie's shop, they ventured over to the lonely chicken lady's pen.

"Hello!" she said happily, holding a small blue chicken.

"Cool! Its blue!" Levie said amazed. Sam looked at him as he was sidetracked by the small blue bird.

"Oh, yes! His mane is Cu– " she started, but then heard a loud cawing noise coming from her pen. A big crow sat atop a pie of hay, gazing down at the small newborn chickens. "Get away from there" the lady screeched. The crow flew away in shock.  
"Uhh, I came because I need a few chickens for little Simon." Sam said before anything else made her stay longer away from the potion shop. Levie bent down and picked up a big one, "I shall name you Birddy-Mickee, and you shall become tiger food." Sam and the chicken lady's eyes widened at that, as the chicken lashed out and bit Levie on the nose. "Son of a – !" he screamed. Sam laughed, "I will take that one for sure!" She took the chicken away from Levie before he did serious damage, and went over and picked another.

"That's all" she said. The chicken lady smiled, as Sam handed over 35 rupee's each for the chickens. "Birddy-Mickee, I don't think I quite like you.." Levie muttered, reaching out a hand. Sam moved the chicken away from him, "No touching Birddy.." She scolded.

Levie had to go back to his shop, so Samantha left on her own back to her Grandmother's shop, hoping Grandmother Marie didn't come back while she was away. Opening the door, she saw a young man sitting on the floor in not the greatest shape, looking half asleep, as Simon attacked the top of his blue hat from his perch atop the counter. Sam looked at the strange scene in wonder, as the chickens squirmed in her grasp. Sam walked forward, intending to wake him and ask what he needed, when Birrdy-Mickee jumped from her arm and landed on his lap, giving out a loud cluck in the process. The boy jumped in surprise, and looked to see a chicken in his lap and a tiger above his head.

With a yelp, he jumped up and looked at Sam, still holding the other chicken.  
"Ughh.. sorry." she apologized, walking behind the counter, and returning to grab Birddy-Mickee from the doorway where he flew.

"My fault, I should have waited outside." the young man said, rubbing his blue eyes. Sam looked up at him, "Is all good.. so what do you need?" she asked.

"Oh, I came in for.. ugh.. what was it?" he though deeply. Sam laughed, "A potion perhaps?" she asked. He nodded, and grinned, "That's what I did come for. I need another blue potion, please."

Sam nodded and went and filled his bottle with the potion form the cauldron. She came back to him staring at the chicken that had woke him up. "That's Birddy-Mickee." Sam said, startling him.

"Bird-Me-Knee?" he asked. Sam shook her head, "Birddy-Mickee." He nodded and looked at it.

Sam held out the bottle full of blue potion, "Here you go." He took it form her with a polite, "Thank you."

"That's it?" Sam asked. He nodded. "Bye, then"

"Bye..um.. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"Samantha, but most people call me Sam."

"Link." he said, holding out his hand. She shook it. He left the shop, and Simon hopped up on the counter and looked at her, pretty much saying, "Gimme the chicken."

Sam smiled, "Simon, don't hurt Birddy-Mickee. Okay?" Simon growled, and looked at the other. Sam laughed, "Wait, would yeah?" She wandered back behind the shop and picked up a small bottle of deep purple potion. Removing the cork, the room was filled with the smell of berries. Sam reached over and grabbed the smaller chicken and opened its beak, poring a small amount of purple potion in its beak. The poor chicken swallowed and gave a sleepy cluck. A few moments later, it closed its eyes as if falling asleep, but Sam knew better that it had been poisoned by the purple liquid.

Bending over, she gave it to Simon who happily took it over to the small rug near the door.

A few hours later, her Grandmother Marie came home with her arms full of ingredients. Dumping the counter, she looked over at Sam, "Well, anyone come while I was out?" she asked, as she scratched Simon behind the head. He let out an affectionate purr.

"Yeah. One guy came in for more blue potion, and Levie came over."

"Oh, that Levie.. such a bother, don't you think?" Grandmother Marie asked.

"Grandma, he is my friend. So what if he is a little different and stuck up." Sam defended. "Its not like i'm going to get anymore, if you don't let me go out more." Grandmother Marie looked at her with piercing eyes.  
"So, you want to go out more?" she said, looking her up and down. Sam nodded. Her grandmother walked over and put an arm on her shoulder, "Ask me again tomorrow, im tired Dear." Sam nodded, and went to go put the new ingredients away. When she was done she went down the cramped steps into the basement where her and her grandmothers two small rooms were. In the center was a couch, two arm chairs and small wooden table with Simon sleeping on it.

Sam went to her room on the left, and sat on her bed, and opened a book. Next thing she knew, It was morning. She went sleepily upstairs, and walked into her grandmother holding a pot full of oatmeal.

"Mmmm... oatmeal." Sam muttered. Her grandmother laughed at that. Sitting down and eating some, her Grandmother Marie joined her.  
"So, about you wanting to go out more.. I thin the answer is yes."

Sam looked up, "Really? You mean it?" Her grandmother smiled.  
"Its your sixteenth birthday today, you should get some more freedom, so enjoy it. You can come and go when you please. But you better be there when I need help with the shop."

Samantha hugged her grandmother, and said she was going out to see Levie. She found him sleeping, feet up on the counter, of the medical shop.  
"HOLY CRAP! FIRE!" she screamed in his ear. He jumped up, falling out of his chair.  
"WHAT! WHERE! Wait.. Sam! What the heck!" Levie screeched. Sam laughed, and leaned on the counter for support. The door to the shop flew open and the shopkeeper from the Bazzar came running in. "Where's the fire, kids?"  
"There isint one, Sam was playing a cruel joke on me.." Levie muttered. Sam smiled. The shopkeeper left, and Levie turned on her.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YOUR GETTING OLD!" he shouted in her ear. She glared at him, "Wanna die? Just do that again." He smiled, and took a deep breath. Sam jumped at him, but he moved at the last second, and ran out the door. Sam gave chase and stalked him down the first flight of steps, then watch him stumble and roll down the next when she tripped him.

Walking with a mile on her face to the bottom, she looked at an upside down Levie.

"Now, how do you want to die?" she said, mockingly.

"Hey! In my defense, I never said it." said Levie. Sam backed off, and held out a hand to help him up. He took it and got himself upright.

"So, whats new?" Sam asked casually. Levie looked at her and answered: "_Happy Birthday, Sam!_" Sam narrowed her eyes at him and was about to attack him, when a quiet voice behind her said, "Happy birthday." She turned around to look at Link, the boy from the shop, standing behind her smiling.

"Uh, thank you." Sam answered. Levie made a strangling noise, "Oh sure. When you tell her that she says thank you. But when I say it, her response is "_YOUR GUNNA DIE_!"

Link laughed, "I guess she is nicer to people she just meet, then an old fried that she can bug the crap out of."

"Exactly!" Sam exclaimed. Levie muttered something. Link turned to Sam, "So, how is.. Birddy-Mickee?" he asked. Sam laughed, "Still alive, if that's what your asking!"

Levie gasped, "_Its _still alive?"

"YES! Im not gonna kill Birddy-Mickee!" Sam said in shock.

Levie glared at her, "It nearly bit my nose off!"

Sam glared at him, "Don't argue with me, Levie. And leave the bird alone."

"Your picking a anger management bird over your friend?"

Sam raised her eyebrows, "No, im just saying im not going to kill the poor chicken."

Levie stood staring at her in anger. Sam didn't know why he was getting so upset over a bird. Link stood on the sideline and silently watched them argue. When he thought it was safe, he intervened.

"You guys are good friends, don't argue over a bird." he said calmly. Levie turned on him, "Hey! You don't know us, so go away! I hate people who think their so smart!"

"Don't be a jerk, Levie!" Sam defended the shocked looking stranger. Link shook his head, "Its okay, Sam. I should go."

"Good." Levie muttered. Sam shot him an evil look, "You don't have to, Link." He shook his head again, "I actually should be getting going." Sam nodded, "Bye." Levie made a face as Link walked off. Sam turned to leave, when Levie grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't make me punch you, Levie." Sam warned. "What the heck has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Levie said moodily, staring at the way Link went. He took his hand off her shoulder, and Sam quickly walked off. She went and sat at the bottom of the steps leading to Hyrule Field, looking out at the small bridge she only used twice in her life. Moodily, she stared off at the castle that she hadn't been to since she was ten. Deciding on it, she got up and walked over, wanting to see the Castle Town Market where she grew up. Little did she know, it was overrun by Re-Deads.


	2. Chapter 2

Stumbling over the broken drawbridge, Sam wandered into the Castle Town Market with the intention of visiting her old house, which was located in the back alley. Jumping over a large rock, she got the first look at the market in seven years. The place was cold and dark. The shops she had gone to each day were broken and buried in debris. The entrance to the back alley was blocked by pieces of fallen wood and other indistinguishable things. Sam wandered over there, and began moving things out of the way till she got an opening big enough for her to fit her body through. Squeezing through, she came out on the other side, with a strong feeling she wasn't alone, she walked quickly forwards till she came to the end where a large wooden door was placed to the right. Grasping the handle, it turned slowly, sticking in some spots. When it was fully turned, she had to shoulder the door while still holding the handle to get it open.

The interior of her old home was just as she remembered it. The stove over in the corner and the two beds placed up against the left wall. The old antique rug still lay in the center of the room with a small round wooden table placed upon it. On top of the table was the same vase filled with the same flowers that Sam had picked on the day the Castle Town had been taken over by chaos and confusion. Stepping further inside, she noticed a small stack of books over in the corner. Covered in dust, the titles were unrecognizable and looked unfamiliar. Not worried with the though, Sam continued to look around. The place was just as she remember but here and there small things had changed. As if somebody was living there after they left, but soon after had left as well.

Sam still continued to stare at the abandoned home. Walking over, she sat down in one of her old chairs, which let out a loud creak. The nose cut off abruptly, and was replaced by a quiet T_hud.. Thud.. Thud.. _

The noise seemed to be coming from outside, as if someone was trying to walk but was having difficulty. Curious, Sam got up and slowly walked over to the half open door. She peered outside, not seeing anything. The thudding noise had stopped and everything was quiet. Sam let out a loud sigh and muttered to herself, "I'm going insane." Squeezing through the opening in the door, she went back into the alley. She was about to go back when the quiet _Thud.. Thud.. Thud.._ was heard again.

"Hello?" Sam said stupidly. Chiding herself for her outburst, she walked with caution over to the bend in the alley. Peering around the corner, she could barely see anything in the dark. Feeling there was nothing more to lose, she said, "Hello?" again, but with the same results. The quiet thuds had once again subsided, and the alley seemed to be pressing down on her fast beating heart. Fear getting the best of her, she turned around and decided to leave the cold wasteland that was her home behind and go back to Kakariko Village. But before she even went three steps, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing quietly at the end of the alley was a figure. Unable to see more then the outline of the body, Sam stared in horror as it walked closer to her with a familiar _Thud.. Thud.. Thud.._

"Wha – .. who are you?" she asked, her voice small and weak.

The figure didn't answer her and Sam decided waiting around for one was the stupidest thing she could ever do. So she ran. Turning tail, she dashed around the corner of the alley and ran through the dark musty air. Angry at herself for coming back, she dashed along the alley, dodging things lying on the ground. She stumped a few times, but never tripped. That is, until she came upon the broken door. Unrecognizable in the dark, she tripped over it and scrapped her knee along the door's rotten side. Screaming louder then she had ever screamed in her life, she fell face first on the ground. He knee was torn. There had been sharp pieces of glass and wood splinters on the surface of the door, and they had given her knee quite a beating.

Sam turned to look back at the way she came, the quiet _Thud.. Thud.. Thud.. _still coming towards her. But, it sounded different, as if there were more than just one thing creeping up slowly on her in the alley. It sounded like whatever it was had friends, and they came to join in on the party. Gasping, Sam attempted to stand up. Moving to quickly, her entire lower leg felt as if someone had stabbed her with a knife repeatedly. She let out another scream, and fell to the ground.

"Why did I have to come back here?" she yelled out loud at herself. She was about to give up when she heard a voice call out through the dust and darkness, "Is somebody there?"

"Yes! Yes, please help me!" Sam screamed in terror. Fast footsteps joined in with the slow thuds of the others. Sam turned to face the way they were coming from, but couldn't tell. She began to worry for the person trying to help her when a loud hi pitched screech came from her left, followed by a low, "Umff!"

"Are you alright!" she yelled, not bothering watching her voice level. They already knew she was there sitting helpless in the dirt.

"Im good! Wasn't me screaming!" the voice yelled pack with a laugh. Sam could now tell that it was male. Sam continued to sit there listening to the thud's of the other monsters that were coming from the opposite side of the alley.

"Where are you? I can't really see all to well!" the voice asked her.

"Uhh, over here?" Sam said, not knowing exactly where she was either.

"Just keep talking." he answered.

"Okay. Well, hello!" she said, trying to start a conversation while staring into the darkness.

"Hi! Do you mind if I ask what you were doing here?" the voice said, with a note of curiosity.

Sam was quiet for a moment, wondering what to say. After a moment, the stranger trying to help her got worried.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, if you don't want to say you don't have to."

Sam shook her head, even though he could not see her, "No, its alright. I'm not quite sure myself.. I just wanted to come back to my old house, to the place where I lived before everything changed." she said quietly, but loud enough that he could hear.

"Well, don't we all want everything to go back to normal every once in awhile?" he said sympathetically. Then added, "I think I'm close.. wave or something so I can see if its you."

Sam waved her arm above her head at nothing in particular. He laughed, "Found you."

"Thank god.." Sam sighed. She saw a figure move swiftly toward her.

"Hello." said the voice, then a familiar face popped up out of the darkness.  
"Link?" Sam wondered. He laughed, "Thought it was you. What the heck did you do to your knee?" he said in shock. Sam shrugged, and pointed to the door next to her.

"Well, im guessing by the fact your sitting helplessly in the dirt they you can't get up and walk away can you?"

"Good guess." Sam laughed. "May I ask what those things were that stalked me?"

"Re-Deads. Nasty things." Link answered. "So, how are we going to get you out of here.."

Sam shrugged then looked to her right to see one of the Re-Deads very close to them. She was about to say something when the ground moved out from underneath her. She looked back around to see Link had picked her up and was currently walking fast in the opposite direction as the oncoming Re-Deads. When they were clear of the alley and had more space to move, he broke into a jog. In a minute, they were standing outside the castle, in Hyrule field.

"Sorry, should have asked fist before I picked you up." Link apologized.

Sam laughed, "Its alright. Not like I wanted to stay."

They headed off towards Kakariko at a steady pace. Soon, they were walking up the steps towards the medical shop that lead to her house. Link couldn't open the door, so Sam bent over and twisted the knob. The door opened with ease, and they went inside. He apparently already knew about the back door, so she didn't have to tell him. Levie was asleep as usual with his feet up on the counter.

"Should I wake him for you?" Link asked.

Sam shook her head, "Let the poor boy sleep."

He laughed as they went towards the back, but at the last moment, Levie snorted himself awake.

"Ulgh, I fell asleep again?" He muttered, then looked up to see them standing there. Link carrying Sam, who had a gashed and bloody right knee.

"What – ?" he said shocked.

"Sam had a little mishap in Castle Town." Link said for her.

Levie rubbed his eyes, "And you were just randomly there?" he said accusingly.

"Yeah, he was. And if he wasn't there then, I wouldn't be here now." Sam said defensively.

"You should really get to your house.." Link said, looking at her battered knee.

Sam nodded, and they left Levie standing there angry.

Getting down the ladder was not easy, but they somehow made it. Once inside, Sam called for her Grandmother, who came out at once.

"Sam, what happened to you!" she said worried.

"She fell and scraped her knee on an old door with rusty nails on it in Castle Town." Link filled her in about the Re-Deads and how he heard her shouting.

"Well thank goodness you were there to help!" Grandmother Marie said gratefully. Link said it was nothing, and carried Sam downstairs onto the couch for her Grandmother. Then after a few more thank yous from Grandmother Marie, he left. Sam was left to suffer her Grandmother's worried muttering as she fixed her a potion to fix her knee up. While she was gone, Levie came. Sam admitted to her self grudgingly they he was the very last person she wanted to see at the moment, but there was no fighting with her worried best friend. After listening to him go on about how she was an idiot to go there, he finally reached the subject Sam knew was coming.

"So, Link is your new friend huh?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, is that some problem?"

He looked away. "Yes. It is for me."

"And why is that such a problem for you?"

He swallowed and looked at Simon, who was lounging at her feet. "Well, cause I have seen him around the place, and from what I have seen, every girl that sees him fells in love with him. Its annoying."

"And you think I will and its a huge problem cause then I would be annoying like all the other girls?" Sam asked, slightly offended.

"No, not annoying. You would still be you, just... I don't like competition."

"Competition?"

"Yeah. Because if he likes you, and I like you, I'm going to have some serious competition."

Sam sat quietly for a minute, then said. "Well, I like you too. Your my best friend."

"I like you more than just a best friend."

Sam looked down at Simon too, then her Grandmother came down with a potion.

"You have to go now, Levie. The potion will make her fall asleep. Not much company."

"Okay. Bye." he got up and quickly left. Sam took the potion quietly and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Mmm, gingerbread." she muttered. Opening her eyes she saw she was lying on the couch still. Sam was still half asleep, but could remember everything that happened the other day. She looked down at her knee to see it completely back to normal. It didn't even ache.

Getting up, she went upstairs to see a note on the counter from her Grandmother. It mainly said to go out and stretch her knee out a bit, so it wouldn't get stiff. Taking her Grandmother's words of wisdom, she left. Walking around Kakariko, she couldn't help wonder where Link went off to. It was earl morning, so she knew Levie would still be asleep, so she didn't have to deal with him at the moment.

Walking quickly, she went and sat on the roof of the small house next to her and waited for the sun to fully rise. It was only a few moments before she heard footsteps behind her, and automatically thought _Levie found me quick. _But it wasn't Levie. It was Link.

"Hello. You feeling better?" he asked. She smiled, "Much. I'm just waiting for the sunrise."

"Mind if I join you? I haven't seen the sunrise in awhile.."

Sam smiled, "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning, the sun hadn't even come up yet, as Levie wandered through his shop, looking for something to keep him busy, but nothing sufficed. He had gotten barley any sleep last night, and had just woken up when he though he heard voices outside. He spent half his time looking at the back door every few seconds, wondering when Sam would wake up and have to come through. He felt like an idiot for what he had said to her, and he knew he had embarrassed himself in front of her for saying it but he would rather have her know how he felt, then being utterly clueless when she was off with her new friend. Maybe that little bit of information would be sitting quietly in the back of her mind, striking whenever necessary and making her think twice before she did anything.

Levie could barely repress a frown whenever he saw his best friend with the so called hero, and nothing could ruin his day more then that. Just the thought of him made Levie angry, and he hadn't even done anything yet. Grumpily, Levie walked over to the front door and went out to get some fresh air. He had only walked a few steps when he saw Sam sitting by herself on top of a roof. He felt suddenly flustered, and took a few steps back so he was out of sight. He spent the next few minutes trying to think of a way to go and say hello, but his efforts were pointless. Link came out of nowhere, and went up behind Sam. She turned too look at him and they said a few words, then she smiled and he sat down next to her.

Levie wondered what they were doing then he looked up, suddenly blinded by light. He could see Link reach out towards Sam, then he couldn't see anything because of the light. _They were watching the sunrise together?_ Levie was suddenly filled with dark thought towards Link, as he stormed back into the medical shop.

* * *

Sam sat back on the rooftop and watched with Link the sun rise up and blind them with pure light. She was blinded, so she closed her eyes. Link sat beside her, and looked over to see her with her eyes closed. "You alright?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The light is so bright, I can't see anything!" she laughed. He laughed too and moved his hand to pat her on the back.

"That's why you don't look directly into it!"

Sam turned to look at him. "Shush!"

"No! The truth must be told! The world should know!" he said loudly.  
Sam stuck her tongue out, "And what truth might that be?" He leaned in really closely to her, and her heart started to beat faster. Was Levie right? Was she gonna end up like all the other girls?  
As she was arguing with herself in her head, Link said quietly, "That you like the sun!"

Sam blanked for a second, then laughed, "That is my big secret?"  
He nodded, and Sam fake punched him in the arm. He dramatically pretended to fall over in pain, but Sam could see him smiling. She laughed, and poked him in the ribs. He let out a quick burst of insane laughter.  
"Hey! That's my ticklish spot!"

"Yes! I now know your weakness!" They both laughed at that, and continued to laugh for a good part of the day. Then in the afternoon, Link said that he sadly had to go. He said he would come back, because he had promised her that he would. When he was gone, Sam felt lonely. She hated that feeling, and would usually go and hang out with Levie, but she didn't know if she really wanted to anymore.

Levie was still her friend, just she had absolutely no idea what to say. Him telling her that he liked her more than just a best friend was shocking. It was actually the last thing Sam ever thought Levie would say to her. And having him only come out and say those things because of her friendship with Link made her think that she could only be friends with one.

Sam didn't want to have to chose between them, but if the time ever came she sadly admitted to herself she would pick Link because she didn't know his feelings towards her. With Levie, it was pretty much an open book. Nothing new to learn there.  
As she was sitting in her grandmothers Potion shop, the door opened and in walked a customer.

"Hello." she said brightly, looking at the strange woman. She had deep orange-red hair, and tanned skin. Wearing a deep brown cloak, she walked towards Sam.  
"Is your name Samantha?" she asked. Sam nodded warily. The woman smiled politely at her, but Sam could see something in her eyes that told her she was not a friend. "Well, you were easy to find."

"Uhm... Pardon me?" Sam said, growing frightened. The strange woman smiled at her again.

"What do you need?" Sam asked.

"I need you to tell me where he is." she said threateningly.

"He? He who?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

The woman slowly walked right up to her, and stared at her in a dangerous manner from the other side of the wooden counter, "I need you to tell me right now where the Hero of Time is. And no games, im not in the mood."

Sam took a step back, truly frightened and watched as she swiftly leaped the counter and continued stalking her. "I said no games, little girl."

"I don't know who the heck you are talking about so leave me alone." Sam said, trying not to let her voice shake. The woman smiled, "Do you know where I am from?"

Sam shook her head, and the woman continued. "I am one of the Gerudo Thieves, from the Desert. And your friend has caused us a lot of problems lately, and you will tell me where he went."

"I don't know where he went! Honestly, he doesn't tell me and I don't ask." Sam said truthfully.

The Gerudo looked down at her, "You little liar." She reached out a hand, meaning to grab Sam, but Simon leaped at her, knowing that his master was frightened of the stranger. Sam staggered backwards and fell as Simon bit down hard on the stranger's forearm, and she let out a yell. Sam had absolutely no idea what to do, and almost as if he knew Sam was in danger, Link came bursting through the front door. He took one look at the angry Gerudo and jumped the counter and went after her. The Gerudo flinched as he came up to her with his large sword. Without saying a word, she ran out of Sam's potion shop with a grin on her face.

Simon pounced on Sam, and licked her face. She smiled at the affectionate tiger, and petted his head. Link sheathed his sword, and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried. Sam nodded and continued to pet Simon.  
"You just naturally attract danger, don't you?" he laughed.  
Sam shrugged, "Probably.. and how did you know I needed help?"

He frowned, "Uh, I didn't." Sam could tell he was lying, so she just raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't, honestly!" He said, a slight edge to his voice. Sam looked down at Simon, who was curled up in her lap. She began stroking behind his ears, ignoring Link all together. She new the easiest way yo make people to tell the truth, was ignore them when they weren't. Link continued to say that it was just by chance that he came at that exact moment, but Sam still ignored him.

Finally he gave up. He reached out his left hand and put it on the side of her face, turning her head towards him. "Okay, I knew you needed my help, so I ran over here as fast as I could. Please look at me, and please don't be angry at me."

Sam could see that he felt bad for lying. "How did you know?"

"Well. It is kind of hard to explain."

"Give me a chance.."

Link looked up at her and sighed deeply. "I need you."

"What?" Sam said completely stunned.  
Link looked down. "I need your help. I cant do it without you."  
"Do what?" Sam asked. He sighed.

"Im just gonna come out and say it. You have the Triforce of Power.. and I need your help to take down Ganondorf.. without you, I'm sunk."  
Sam stared at him stunned, "What? I though Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power. Everyone thinks that!"

"Well, its a lie, you do.. and I really need your help..."

"I don't know what to say.. me? I'm just an orphan.. I'm not special at all."

Link smiled at that. "Yes, you are. And Ganondorf knows that, so you will be in danger. That's why I have been here. To make sure that my friend doesn't get hurt when I can prevent it."

"Oh."

Link reached out and scratched Simon who was patiently sitting in Sam's lap behind the ear. Simon began purring and licked his hand. Simon usually didn't take that well to strangers, and it surprised Sam that he liked Link so much.

"Hah, your tiger – Simon, right? – he is cute." Link said, as the tiger played with his hand.

"He usually isn't this welcoming to strangers." Sam laughed.

"Awwe, I feel loved." Link said, scratching Simon under the chin. Sam laughed at that.

Link looked at her, "Are you laughing cause your pet tiger loves me?"

"No.. hah."

"Then why are you laughing?" he asked.

Sam shrugged, "Beats me.. insanity?"

"Oh, so normal for you." he laughed. Sam stared at him wide eyed, "Did you just call me insane?"

"No..." he said sarcastically. Sam rolled her eyes. "So what now?"

"We teach you the basics of the sword, finish up at the Spirit Temple, and then head to Ganondorf's castle to kill him."  
Sam stared, "Samantha do what?"

"Don't worry, you will be fine. Your stronger then you think."

"I will put money down on that.."

Link looked confused, "What?"

Sam laughed, "Nothing.. lets get going then shall we? To the.."

"Spirit Temple."

"Yes, there."

Link laughed, "I can tell this will be fun."

Sam frowned, "Fun for me, or you?"

"You will never know. C'mon, lets go." He said getting up and lending out a helpful hand. Sam took it and got up.

"So how far away is this temple?"

"Oh, you gotta learn how to use a sword first. You cant go in there not knowing how to defend yourself!"

"Goodie." Sam said. Link smiled, "It will be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

"So what is that? 16 to none?" Link laughed.

"Shut up. I'm new at this." Sam complained from her spot on the ground. She and Link had been sword fighting, and he had taken her down once again. Sam lie on her back on the damp ground, wight Link standing above her with his sword pointed at her neck. They had been practicing for over a week, trying to teach her the basics. When Link decided that she should try one-on-one against him, she was more then happy too. But she had gotten taken down more then she expected. Sam was good, just not as good as the Hero of Time.

"Want some help up?" He offered out a hand. Sam took it and stood up.

"Well, now what?" Sam said, holding her back.

Link looked up at the steadily setting sun, "Sleep?"

"That would be awesome." Sam laughed. They were camping out on the little island in the middle of Lake Hylia. They were gonna head out to the Spirit Temple early tomorrow morning. Sam was having fun there, it was a place she had never been before and it was a nice change of scenery. Another change was her outfit, that was almost exactly like Links. She wore a green tunic – without the matching hat and white underneath – and sturdy brown boots and an old pair of brown gauntlets. She had one of Links swords strapped across her back, which she didn't want to admit to Link, but it was very heavy.

"Well, night. We're off in the morning." Link said, resting against the nearby tree that stood tall and dead.

"Is that when the fun begins?" Sam joked with him.

He laughed, "Oh yeah!"  
"Can't wait! Night!" Sam said, as he closed his eyes smiling.

Sam lay on the ground for awhile, looking over at the sunset. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Wakey wakey.." someone was saying in Sam's ear, shaking her shoulder.

She rolled over, grumbling. "Leave me alone, Grandmother."

"Im not your grandmother.. or a girl for that matter. I'm not even older then you, am I? How could I be your grandmother?" The voice went on in her ear. Sam rolled back over, "Your not going to let me sleep in are you?"

Link smiled, "Nope."

"Gah, I shouldn't have thought you would." Sam said sitting up, and looking at the rising sun.

Link laughed and sat back, "Why? Cause I'm such a morning person?"

"No, of course not!" Sam laughed, looking at his sleepy smile. He got up and stretched, and Sam got up too.

"Bah, my head is tired, alot.." Sam muttered.

Link smirked, "Since that isn't a sentence, I could tell."

"That was a sentence!" Sam complained. Link laughed and flung his sword on his back. Sam followed suit and packed up too. Soon they were walking over the rope bridge and headed to the Spirit Temple.

"So, what is the Spirit Temple like?" Sam asked as they came upon the large metal fences that stood tall in front of the path to Lake Hylia.  
They climbed up the ladder and jumped off the ledge into Hyrule field.

"Its very hot. And dry. Oh, and be careful when you walk, cause you might sink in the sand."

Sam and Link walked down the beaten dirt path to the Gerudo Fortress, the grass around then thinning with each step. The ground was getting dry and rocky, and nothing seemed to be growing. They soon came upon a small plank of wood stretched across a small pond. They walked carefully but quickly over it and continued onto the rickety bridge.

"Wow." Sam said looking down. "That's a long fall down.." The waterfall was so loud in her ears that she wasn't sure, but thought Link said. "Don't worry, Sam. You fall, I will dive in after you."

They walked on the dry earth a little while longer, past the carpenters tent that was unlit, most likely all still asleep. Farther up on the left, the staircase placed into the rocky wall lead up to the Fortress, but they kept going strait. Sam could see the beginning of the desert on the other side of a large wooden gate. A guard stood next to it. Behind her was a ladder.

"I will be right back." Link said, walking over to the guard. They talked for a but then he climbed the ladder to the top. Sam could see him talking to another guard, who clapped her hands and the giant gate slowly descended up. Link appeared back beside her and motioned for her to go on. She took the first step forwards into the desert. It seemed as though she knew she was there, because just then a gust of wind blinded her, and she felt lost.

"Where are we going? I can't see anything!" Sam yelled over the roar of the wind.

Link stood right next to her, but she could barely hear him shout,"Just a little but farther!"

They had been walking for the best part of an hour, and Sam's legs were about to give out on her. Then she saw someone looking at them in the distance. She did a double take. It wasn't a person, it was a large statue of a woman sitting cross legged. She was sitting atop a large opening, then Sam suspected was the entrance to the Spirit Temple.

Her spirits picked up and she began to move faster, almost running towards the shelter. She had forgotten that Link was there till he grabbed her arm before they got separated.

"I can see the Temple!" Sam said in his ear. He sheltered his eyes with his hand and peered into the distance. He seemed to see the Temple too, because he began running too. He was still holding onto Sam's arm, and she was having trouble keeping up with him.

When they got close enough, the wind seemed to just die. The sand around them was completely still, and they could see far off in front of them.

"Were here." Link said.

"About time.." Sam sighed. When they reached the small set of steps leading to the door, Link suddenly said "Wait! I will be right back again, you wait here!" and ran inside leaving Sam out standing in the sand.

"Okay.." Sam muttered to herself. She wandered off to go look at a gray platform far off to her right. A symbol was placed on top, but before she could look further, Link came jogging up.  
"What part of 'stay right here' did you not fully grasp?" He said.

"Uhm, the stay part." Sam said jokingly. He laughed, and Sam heard a strange clinking noise. She looked over to see him decked out in red. His usually green tunic was red – including the matching hat – and he was wearing a big shield made out of a reflective metal that was sending sunlight over at her and making her eyes water. In the center of it was a moon. Rimmed around the shield was a thick red strip, and he wore matching silver and red gauntlets.

"Have some love for the color red?" Sam asked.

Link looked at himself, "Hey! They match, I just noticed that!"

"Just noticed." Sam laughed, "Sure you did. You have secretly been planning this."

"Awee, you just ruined my devious plan!"

Laughing, they went inside the Temple, not knowing that two sinister witches were quietly planning their deaths.


End file.
